The present invention relates to a system for controlling air conditioning and/or hot water supplying apparatus and more particularly, to a system for controlling a central heat source and individual air conditioning and/or hot water supplying apparatus in a congregated house.
Recently, the number of congregated or multistoried houses have greatly increased. Simultaneously, energy demand in this type of house is increased for air conditioning, such as cooling or heating, and hot water supply. In the congregated or multi-storied house, energy consumption in each dwelling unit varies. However, the energy consumption is usually increased abruptly in the evening and at night. Therefore, the energy demand in the congregated or multi-storied house changes significantly during the entire day. Furthermore, the energy demand is different in dependance upon the seasons. For example, electric power consumption is high for air cooling during the summer. This is well known as the summer peak of electric power consumption.
For response to these various demands and load fluctuations, air conditioning equipment and/or hot water supplying equipment are installed individually in each dwelling unit, although it becomes rather expensive.
On the other hand, a centrally controlled system having a central heat source unit for supplying air conditioning and hot water to the individual dwelling units has been considered. In this system, the capacity of the central heat source unit is determined by the peak of energy demand. This requires excessive equipment as compared with average energy demand, which causes large energy losses during low loads in the daytime, and furthermore decreases the running efficiency of the central heat source unit.